POISONED!
by Fairy Law
Summary: Light yang sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi akhirnya membongkar rahasianya. Apa reaksi dari Detektif no. 1 kita ini. Yaoi! Seme:Light, Uke: L, OOC, LEMON! tapi, nanti. RNR!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou, bheby pendatang baru di Fandom Death Note ini!**

**Salam kenal!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu game yang sering banget bheby mainin.**

**Saking sulitnya tuh game bheby sampe nyari cheatnya di internet.**

**Bheby sampe kecanduan aa tu game.**

**Judulnya juga hampir sama koq!  
**

**Selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note bukan milik saya.

* * *

**

**Light POV**

_Aku terus memikirkannya?_

_Aku ingin menyentuhnya?_

_Aku ingin merasakan nafasnya?_

_Aku ingin melihat emosinya?_

_Aku ingin menatap bibirnya?_

Ada apa dengan ku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada otakku?

"Light-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan saya?" tanya L

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya ku balik.

"Karena Light-kun dari tadi memandangi saya terus dan menggumam'kan sesuatu yang tidak jelas," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari monitor computer dan memakan cake blueberrynya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," ucap ku.

"O," hanya itu, sepertinya ia tidak percaya sama sekali.

_Sial ! Apa yang dari tadi aku pikirkan?_

Aku mulai mengembalikan pandangan ku kearah monitor computer. Pikiran ku mulai tidak sejalan dengan tindakan ku. Walaupun aku kelihatan membaca berkas-berkas kejahatan yang Kira lakukan yaitu, aku sendiri tetapi, pikiran ku beralih kearah orang yang sedang duduk disebelah ku yang tengah memakan cakenya. Aku penasaran apakah bibirnya semanis dengan cakenya.

Aku mulai meliriknya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia sedang memasukan biscuit isi coklat dengan bentuk panda kedalam mulutnya, manisnya. Mungkin dia sudah merasa aneh dengan pandangan ku yang tadi dan sekarang jelas-jelas dia tahu bahwa aku sedang meliriknya. Dia langsung menoleh kearah ku dengan wajah datarnya. Kenapa ia memandang ku seperti itu? Aku ingin melihat emosinya dibalik topeng esnya itu. Aku ingin meresakan nafasnya menderu mengenai tubuh ku. Aku ingin…..

"Light-kun, apa Light-kun ingin saya menaik'kan presentasie Kira milik Light-kun hanya karena Light-kun memandangi saya dengan pandangan aneh?" tanyanya.

"A..apa maksud mu Ryuuzaki? Aku tidak…."

Kata-kataku terputus saat mendapatinya tengah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahku. Dia menghampiri ku dengan wajah datarnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan menempat'kannya ke kening ku sambil bergumam. Bibir mungil merahnya sungguh menarik perhatian.

"Light-ku tidak demam jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanyanya.

_Hentikan! Hentikan!_

"Apa saya berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenang'kan hati Light-kun?"

_Ya! Ya! Kau melakukan nya!_

"Mengapa Light-kun hanya diam seperti itu?" dari suaranya tersirat sedikit nada khawatir.

"Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh kearah lantai dengan keras. Aku mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan ku. Dia mencoba memberontak tetapi, seperti apapun kekuatan yang ia punya tidak akan dapat menandingi kekuatan ku. Dia sedikit meringis, mungkin karena punggung dan kepalanya yang terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Light-kun, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, apakah saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan kepada Light-kun?" tanyanya menunjuk'kan sedikit emosi ketakutan dari suaranya.

_Bagus, bagus, bagus. Ini'lah yang aku ingin'kan. Aku ingin melihat mu seperti ini. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku._

"Sebenarnya memang ada suatu kesalah yang telah kau lakukan pada ku."

"A..apa kesalahan yang saya laku'kan selain mencurigai Light-kun sebagai Kira?" ucapnya sedikit gemetar karena bagain vital ku yang menyentuh bagian vitalnya dibalik celana kami. Untung semuanya telah pulang kerumah masing-masing sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kami berdua.

"Oh Ryuuzaki itu memang kesalahan pertama mu tetapi, itu dulu. Kesalahan yang kau lakukan hari ini, oh bukan hanya hari ini, kemarin, kemarin lusa, seminggu yang lalu, sebulan yang lalu dan mungkin untuk masa depan yang akan datang," ucap ku sembari menunjuk'kan seringai Kira milik ku.

"Apakah itu Light-kun? Kalau saya memang melakukan suatu kesalahan tolong maaf'kan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu telah berbuat apa," ucapnya lagi dan kali ini dia mencoba lebih memberontak.

"Sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf Ruuzaki, kerena kau telah 'meracuni ku'," ucap ku yang membuat ia kaget setelah mendengarnya.

"A..apa maksud Light-kun? Lihgt-kun! Jika Light-un tidak segera melepas'kan saya, saya berani menjamin bahwa besok Light-kun akan berakhir didalam penjara SPK!" bentaknya mengeluar'kan emosi kemarahanya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak takut, toh kamu tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa setelah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya," ucap ku menyeringai senang.

"A..apa Light-kun akan membunuh saya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau aku membunuh mu hal itu hanya akan membuat ku tambah gila. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Sa..saya tidak takut sama sekali!" bentaknya lagi. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah menderu diwajah ku karena ia mencoba memberontak.

"Benarkah itu Ryuuzaki? Apa kau tidak akan taku jika aku mengaku bahwa aku adalah Kira?" tanya ku tersenyum.

"A..Apa?" tanyanya kaget mendengar perkataan ku.

"Aku akan langsung menjebloskan Light-kun kedalam penjara!" sambungnya langsung.

"Benar begitu? Apa kau tidak takut mati ditanagn Kira? Karena aku memang Kira," ucap ku.

"I..itu tidak mungkin, it bohong'kan?" tanyanya. Benar-benar wajah kagetnya yang membuat adrenalinku berpacu.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada mu kecuali saat aku berkata bahwa aku bukan Kira," ucap ku lagi.

Dia diam membisu, dia tidak bergerak lagi. Perlahan air mata keluar dari matanya mengalir melewati pipi pucat poselen nya. Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa? Apa ia memiliki perasaan pada ku? Atau kerana ia merasa senang kerena hipotesanya selama ini benar?

"Saya selalu menganggap Light-kun sebagai sahabat saya," ucapnya.

_Sa..sahabat katanya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Light-kun yang selalu menemani saya," ucapnya datar.

_Kali ini kau yang akan menemaniku!_

"Saya berfikir bahwa setelah kasus ini selesai dan Light-kun tidak terbukti sebagai Kira, kita akan terus bersahabat selamanya," ucapnya yang kali ini menunjuk'kan emosi sedih.

_Bersahabat! Aku tidak ingin bersahabat! Aku ingin lebih!_

"Tetapi, mungkin malam ini saya akan mati," ucapnya yang sekarang telah tersenyum pasrah.

_Ya! Kau akan mati ditangan ku! Jiwamu yang dingin akan mati ditangan ku dan kau akan menjadi milik ku! Perlahan-lahan akan aku buat topeng kaca berlapis es milik mu itu hancur!_

"Tenang saja Ryuuzaki, aku tidak akan membunuh mu," ucap ku tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Aku mulai menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa diapasangnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Dia berjalan sedikit terhuyun-huyun dan tidak menentu. Tubuhnya lemas dan aku mulai memeluknya dari belakang dan membisik'kan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja Ryuuzaki, kita akan terus bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari orang yang sudah 'meracuni ku' sekarang mari kita beristirahan di rumah. Oh, besok aku juga tidak ingin melakukan penyelidikan. Besok aku akan menelefon yang lain untuk bilang kau sedang sakit. Lagi pula kau memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan yang lain'kan?"

"Saya memang merasa sedikit tidak enak badan Light-kun," ucapnya lemah.

"Bagus, aku suka dengan kau yang sekarang," ucap ku.

* * *

**!TBC!

* * *

**

**Maaf Bheby baru bisa nulis segini.**

**Kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita yang lain mohon dimaafkan.**

**Kareana bheby belom baca semua Fic di Fandom DeathNote.**

**Ini murni dari otak Bheby.**

**Kalau ada kesalahan mohon di Flame tetapi, jangan menyakitkan.**

**Cuma kalau ada kesalahan saja lho…..**

**Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertama sebelum memulai chapter dua ini, Bheby uncapkan banyak terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah mereview fic ini.**

**AnnaYuuki: makasih banget! Bheby emang suka bingun kalau mau nulis tentang yang kayak begituan!**

**Amisa RyuuBirthday: Bheby juga sih gak tau diri. Bulan puasa malah buat Fic rate-M, hahaha.**

**SHINKI PrimoVongola: Hard Lemon? Okeh!**

**shiRan-Chan: Okeh, okeh**

**LL: sory lama, banyak tugas**

**Yayoi: sory kelamaan!**

**Langsung aja mulai!**

**

* * *

**

Kami berdua akhirnya sampai di apartemen yang Ryuuzaki sewa. Dengan langkah lemas dia mulai memasuki kamar kami berdua. Oh ya, sebelumnya dia juga melepaskan rantai yang mengekang kami berdua didalam limosine. Aku juga bingung mengapa ia melakukannya. Mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk kabur nantinya tetapi, hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin karena dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari dekapan ku.

Aku mengukutinya dari belakang membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku pun mulai mengambil langkah dan duduk disampingnya.

"Light-kun."

"Ya, ada apa Ryuuzaki?"

"Saya akan menghentikan penyelidikan tentang Kira," ucapnya lembut.

"Itu adalah awal yang baik," ucapku sembari mengelus pipi lembutnya.

"Sebagai gantinya Light-kun tidak boleh bertemu dengan saya lagi. Bukan hanya tidak boleh bertemu, Light-kun juga tidak boleh berbicaya dengan saya melalui media apa pun."

"Kau tahu, harus aku akui bahwa aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan mu karena hal itu akan membuatku menjadi gila. Lagi pula, sejak awal kaulah yang memprovokasiku," ucapku lembut sembari mengecup keningnya.

"Saya tidak pernah memprovokasi Light-kun. Light-kun hanya tidak memiliki kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan saya ingin sekali mencoba membantu Ligh-kun untuk mengendalikan satiap saraf yang Light-kun miliki," ucapnya sembari membuka matanya perlahan.

"Oleh karena itu Ryuuzaki, aku membutuhkan mu untuk menyalurkan hasratku terhadap diri mu. Maukah kau membantuku untuk menyalurkannya?" tanyaku sembari mengecup pelan bibir merahnya.

"Saya akan membantu sebisa saya," ucapnya lirih.

Dia memandang mataku, mengawasi setiap kilatan yang terpancar dari gerakan mataku. Aku harus berhati-hati untuk menyentuh tubuh rapuhnya. Walaupun dia menguasai beladiri tetapi, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangt rapuh dan tidak pernah terkena sentuhan disetiap titik sensitive yang ia miliki. Aku rasa aku telah kecanduan.

Perlahan dia melepas blazer yang aku kenakan. Melonggarkan dasi merahku dan mengangkatnya. Membuka satu-persatu kancing bajuku dan menurunkan resleting celanaku. Belum sempat dia melepaskan baju yang masih bertengger di tubuhku, aku langsung melepaskan kaos lengan panjang yang dia pakai. Aku juga membantunya untuk melepas blue jeans dan CD yang ia kenakan sehingga sekarang ia bertelanjang bulat di hadapanku.

Sugguh pemandangan yang indah. Kulit pucat mulusnya, dadanya, wajahnya, segalanya. Dia seakan-akan berada didalam kekuasaan absolutku. Seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya, aku langsung mengecup dengan ganas setiap senti leher jenjangnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya lebih hangat dari yang kelihannya. Aku juga meninggalkan banyak kiss mark pada lehernya. Sepertinya dia menahan suaranya untuk keluar, dasar keras kepala.

Perlahan aku melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuhku. Aku membiarkan Ryuuzaki melihat segalanya dan aku dapat melihat semburat merah yang ada pada wajahnya. Sugguh imut.

Perlahan aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, meminta izin untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Dia membukan mulutnya dengan lemah, mengizinkan aku untuk mengakses ke bagian dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Anh.. Nhn..." desahnya.

Saliva kami membaur menjadi satu, keluar melewati sela-sela bibir kami yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Menetes melewati dagu kami dengan perlahan. Dengan lemut aku menjilat saliva yang mengalir melewati bibir Ryuuzaki.

Kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami dengan cara yang lebih ganas lagi. Aku mencium bibir Ryuuzaki dengan lebih ganas, membuat ia terus mendesah. Sambil melakukan ciuman ganas itu aku memegang kemaluan milik Ryuuzaki yang sudah menegang dan memainkan kemaluan Ryuzaki dengan gerakan cepat yang dihasilkan oleh tanganku.

"Ah..ah... Light-kun, jangan ter..ah...terlalu ce..cepat, nhnh!" pintanya diikuti dengan desahan sexy yang mengiurkan.

"Tenanglah sedikit Ryuuzaki, aku hanya ingin melihat mu menikamati hal ini," ucapku tanpa dosa.

"Ah..hah..ukh..uhmn...,"erangnya lagi.

Aku mulai mempercepat gerakan tanganku. Bagaikan sebuah piano yang dimainkan dengan bunyi tuts yang berirama, suara desahannya semakin membuat adrenalinku terpacu. Perlahan aku kecup tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang terdapat di dadanya dengan lembut.

Au kecup dan aku jilat. Sepertinya hal itu membuatnya tambah mendesah. Saking semangatnya, aku mulai menggesekkan ujung kemaluanku pada permukaan lubang milik Ryuuzaki.

"Akh!..Li..Light-kun..sa..saya sudah..ah..."desahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia telah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah Ryuuzakin, kau cepat sekali," ucapku sembari menggigit pelan putingnya.

Aku pun makin memepercepat gerakan tanganku. Ryuuzaki semakin medesah panjang. Aku berusaha menahan nafsuku agar tidak meledak-ledah. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya berada dibawah kekuasaanku. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya berada dibawah kekuatan absolutku.

"Akh, Light-kun!" erang Ryuuzaki.

Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan cairan putih lengket dari kemaluannya dengan teriakan mneggodanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat itu menyelimuti lenganku.

Perlahan aku menjilat lenganku yang basah. Selesai dengan kegiatan itu, aku melanjutkannya dengan melakukan blowjob pada barang milik ryuuzaki.

Sembari menjilati cairan itu, aku mulai memasukkan barang milik Ryuuzaki kedalam rongga mulutku. Dengan cepat aku menghisapnya. Aku mulai mempercepat gerakaku mulutku seirama dengan desahannya.

"Ah..hah...Light-kun, ah..."desahnya sexy.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mulutku. Sekarang aku mulai mengecup pelan tonjolan merah yang dimiliki Ryuuzaki. Aku mulain menjilat-jilat tonjolan bagian kirinya dan memainkan bagian kanannya dengan jari-jariku. Dia mendesah nikmat karena perbuatanku.

Berpindah dari kedua tonjolannya yang sudah mengeras itu, aku mulai mengecup dan menjilati leher jenjangnya. Aku menelusuri bagian-bagian sensitivenya disetiap centi meter lehernya.

Aku merasa semakin bersemangat setiap mendengar erangan nikmatnya. Itu tandanya bukan hanya kau yang menikmati semua ini. Mungkin diluar hatinya dia merasa tidak ingin melakukannya tetapi, didalam hatinya dia menginginkan semua ini. Mungkin dia menyerah karena tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadap nafsu birahinya sendiri.

Aku menambil dasiku yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur kami. Dengan cepat aku mengikat tangan Ryuuzaki ketas tiang kasur. Dia tampak kaget dengan perlakukanku itu, memang seharusnya dia kaget.

"Li..Light-kun, apa yang Light-kun lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran dan mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Diamlah dan jangan bergerak! Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit tetapi,aku janji rasanya akan berubah menjadi nikmat," ucapku.

Aku mulai memasukan kedua jariku yaitu jari tengah dan jari manisku dengan paksa kedalam lubang milik Ryuuzaki. Reaksinya sangat hebat. Dia mulai meronta dan sedikit berteriak karena rasa sakit yang aku timbulkan.

"Li..Light-kun, It's hurt!" ringisnya.

"Endure it!" balasku.

Perlahan tapi, pasti. Aku mempercepat tempo jari-jariku berusaha menemukan titik sensitivenya. Setiap sudut dalam tubuhnya aku telusuri sampai...

"Ah..! hah.." desahnya halus.

Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan titik itu. Aku mulai mengeluarkan jari-jariku yang sudah basah dari dalam tubuhnya. Aku mulai mengarahkan kemaluanku yang dari tadi sudah mengeras dan menunggu untuk dibuai masuk kedalam lubang Ryuuzaki.

"Akh..ah..ah.." nafasnya mulai menderu.

"Umn.. Ryuuzaki ah..kau se..sempit sekali," ucapku saat merasakan barangku bersentuhan dengan dinding-dinging sempit didalam tubuhnya.

Barangku sudah bersentuhan dengan titiknya. Hal itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang sudah mulai mendesah dengan nada yang menggoda. Saking tergodanya aku langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan tempo yang terus bertambah.

"Li..Light-kun, I want.. ah..more. Deeper.. ah... hit me.. ah.. on that spot please ah..." ucapnya sembari mendesah.

Dengan sedikit hentakan dibagian sesitivenya aku dapat membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah nikmat. Aku benar-benar menikmati hal memainan sebuah permainan dimana orang dapat merasa senang, tegang, sekaligus nikmat yang tidak terhingga.

"Ryuuzaki, aku sudah mau..." ucapku sembari menatap wajahnya.

"Li..Light-kun jangan di..didalam," ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Terlambat, Ah..! Ryuuzaki!"

"Li..Light-kun!"

Aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat membasahi kejantananku. Perlahan aku mengeluarkan kejantananku dari dalam lubangnya Ryuuzaki. Aku dapat melihat cairah putih lengket keluar dari dalam lubang miliknya.

* * *

Nafasnya terengah-engah, air matanya sedikit keluar, dan tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat sama seperti tubuhku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menyelimuti tubuh kami yang sedang telanjang ini.

"Light-kun, apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Ryuuzaki sembari memandangku dengan pandangan intens.

"Tadi malam aku tidur," ucapku singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Karena sekarang Light-kun memiliki kantung mata seperti saya," ucapnya sembari memasukkan kue tart Strawberrynya.

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak tidur semalaman. Bukan karena tidak bisa tetapi, karena aku takut. Aku takut saat aku tertidur dia akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dan esoknya aku akan bertanya-tanya kemana ia akan pergi. Hal itu membuatku terjaga semalaman hanya untuk memperhatian tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut putih. Aku juga mengambil beberapa fotonya menggunakan cellphoneku. Lumayan untuuk kenangan malam pertama.

"Light-kun tahu saya tidak akan pergi begitu saja bukan?" tanyanya yang hampir seperti membaca pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku memang sedikit takut kau akan melakukannya," ucapku sembari tersenyum dan mulai menyeruput kopi yang berada diatas meja.

"Light-kun, apa Light-kun sudah menelefon yang lain untuk bilang kalau saya sedang sakit?" tanyanya.

"Aku..." sebelum aku berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung memotongku.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke kantor."

"Ha, untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, Light-kun harus tetap mengikuti alurnya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Aku tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya walaupun aku sudah dapat menebaknya. Aku memiliki dua kemungkinan. Pertama, dia akan mengakui hubungan kami pada semuanya dan membeberkan rahasia bahwa aku kira dan hal ini sangat tidak rasional. Kedua, dia akan memberhentikan dirinya dari kasus ini dan tidak membeberkan rahasia terbesarku. Aku lebih suka yang kedua.

"Sudahkah itu jelas? Baik seperti yang saya rencanakan, saat kami meniggalkan apartemen ini dan saya tidak akan membicarakannya pada siapa-siapa. Saya akan baik-baik saja Watari," itulah yang Ryuuzaki ucapkan saat ia bicara di telefon gengamnya dengan Watari.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya Ryuuzaki?" tanyaku hanya untuk memastikan.

"Nanti Light-kun akan tahu sendiri," ucapnya.

* * *

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di kantor penyelidikan kami. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Watari disini. Semuanya bingung mengapa Ryuuzaki menyuruh kami semua berkumpul.

"Saya mengetahui identitas Kira yang sebenarnya," ucapnya datar.

"A..apa? Ba..bagaimana bisa?" tanya ayahku.

"Kira menelefon saya dan memberitahukan saya identitasnya yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi Ryuuzaki, mari kita tangkap orang itu!" seruku yang mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak. Saya tidak akan menangkap Kira, mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa Kira hanya membunuh para penjahat yang memang pantas mati bukan begitu? Saya tahu bahwa cara yang ia pakai salah tetapi, hal itu juga tidak merugikan kalayak ramai bukan? Bahakan ada kelompok yang memujanya. Lagi pula grafik kejahatan telah menurun sejak Kira muncul. Saya sebagai L akan mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini. Kalau anda semua ingin melanjutkan kasus ini terserah anda aja tetapi, saya ingatkan bahwa Kira mengetahui identitas kalian semua," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu Ryuuzaki, aku tidak terima dengan alasan itu!" bentakku yang sangat berlawanan dengan kata hatiku yang sedang meneriakkan kata-kata hore.

"Li..Light-kun, sebenarnya Ryuuzaki ada benarnya. Menurutku seorang Kira tidaklah seburuk yang kita lihat. Yah... walaupun caranya salah tetapi, dia dapat menjadi ancaman bagi kejahatan," ucap Matsuda yang tambah membuat hatiku bersorak keras.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu sih..." ucap Mogi dan Aizawa bersamaan, oh tuhan aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku yang ingin keluar.

"Light sudahlah, ayah juga berfikir seperti yang lainnya," ucap ayahku sembari menyentuh pundakku.

"A...aku tidak percaya," ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Wajahku tertutupi poniku yang panjang. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan tetapi, sebenarnya aku sedang menahan tawaku sembari memegang perutku agar tawaku tidak meledak.

"Maafkan aku Light-kun." ucap Ryuuzaki.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah mendingan dari yang tadi, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku lagi. Aku memandang wajah Ryuuzaki dengan seksama.

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" tanyaku.

"Saya akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini," ucapnya datar.

"Pe...pergi, pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak percaya dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Seakan sorak-sorakan dari hatiku itu di bom dengan nuklir buatan Amerika. Hatiku serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Dia-akan-pergi-dan-meninggalkan-aku-sendirian. Pergi-meninggalkan-aku-sendirian. Sendirian.

"Saya merahasiankan kepergian saya pada semua orang. Hanya saya dan Watari yang mengetahuinya. Saat kita meninggalkan apartemen, saya telah menyuruh Watari untuk membereskan barang-barang saya dan menaruhnya dibagasi pesawat saya. Barang-barang milik Light-kun juga telah diantarkan kerumah Light-kun. Kalu begitu saya akan permisi, Watari telah menunggu saya dibawah," ucapnya sembari menbungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menatap kepergiannya lewat kaca besar yang terpampang di kantor penyelidikan. Menatap dirinya naik kedalam Limosine dan pergi begitu saja. Seperti yang aku janjikan kepadanya, aku tidak akan menemuinya dan menghubunginya melalui media apapun.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering yang menunjukkan bahwa aku mendapat sebuah pesan. Aku tidak dapat mengenali nomornya dan isi dari pesain itu mengatakan.

_Selamat tinggal Light-kun._

_Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu._

_Nama saya L Lawliet_

Begitulah bunyi pesan itu. Alangkah kagetnya aku, dia memberitahu aku nama aslinya. Apa dia tidak takut akan mati. Mungkin dia telah memikirkan segalanya matang-matang.

* * *

"Sekarang kemana kita akan pergi L?" tanya Watari kepada saya.

"Kita kembali menuju Wammy House," ucap saya singkat.

"Aku yakin dugaan mu benar bahwa Light Yagami itu adalah Kira."

"Mungkin saja."

Maafkan saya Light-kun, saya terpaksa meninggalkan Light-kun. Sebelum itu saya telah mengirimkan suatu pesan untuk Light-kun. Semua terserah pada Light-kun ingin melakukan apa pada nama itu.

* * *

**FIN**

**Tunggu Sequelnya ya!**

**Sory... mungkin ini belom bisa disebut sebagai Hard Yaoi!**

**Gomen!**


End file.
